


真实的，永恒的

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 阿伦黛尔被自然之灵守护着。（其实并不属于给你的情书系列，但和系列的结局有一些些类似）
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	真实的，永恒的

阿伦黛尔被自然之灵守护着。

它不是传说，它流淌在阿伦黛尔人的血液里，它是刻在灵魂中的信仰，从父辈传递给子辈，再从子辈延续至下一代，世世代代的孩子们都听着同一个故事长大，故事的内容关于自然和魔法、国家同部落，以及亲情与真实的爱。

当然了，时间过去的足够得久，从故事中城堡被打开的那一刻到如今的大航海时代，无数事物随着光阴变迁，今天的人们提及阿伦黛尔，已经不再将目光局限于那个小小的港口城市——秋季红叶遍染的广袤森林、驯鹿奔腾的开阔平原同时也会浮现在他们的脑海——并不是说城镇发动了统一战争，不，当然不，爱好和平的王国子民怎会做出此等野蛮行径，不如说倘若你胆敢冒出任何破坏这份宁静的坏念头，连最小的孩子都会捡起石块砸向你。

这不过是自然而然——年轻人心怀热情，向往未知，当迷雾再也无法隔绝南北，交流变得像呼吸一样轻易顺畅，有人北上进入了森林，有人迁居移往了城镇，两地的景色虽然大相庭径，但人们的穿着却相映成趣。你能看到极具北地特色的青年带着皮帽和喜爱多彩搭配的峡谷人谈笑风生，他们或许勾肩搭背也或者十指紧扣，朋友、恋人、血亲，他们可以是任何一种搭配，哪一种都不会显得突兀，因为早已有人为他们架起了桥梁。

于是时光荏苒，地图上画着的边境线虽然依旧泾渭分明，但人们的命运从很久前就融为一体，他们血浓于水，他们共同书写着历史篇章。

所以再让他们拥有那么一些共同的传统节日，也当然无可厚非——时值盛夏，风从峡谷吹过，带来山间绿叶的气息，城镇中彩旗飘扬，每家每户都纷纷挂出自制的节日装饰——或用纸或用布，再精致点的可能是涂了白漆的雕像，总之本该出现于隆冬时节的圆滚滚的白色身躯充斥着每条街巷，阿伦黛尔一年一度的雪人节到来了。

“无知的外来者们全都傻兮兮的，他们总是大惊小怪地询问——你们怎么能在盛夏庆祝雪人？！”老木匠赫瑞克模仿着异乡客的傻模样，逗得围观的孩子们咯咯大笑，赫瑞克是城里年纪最大的人，他大概已经有百来岁了，是最后一个亲眼见过两位传奇女王的人物。

孩子们最喜欢听他讲故事，他们会在阳光惬意的午后提着果篮和面包聚集在宫殿前的广场，那里有着喷泉和先王夫妇的铜像，赫瑞克总是待在那里，他告诉后来的一代又一代的年轻人们，冰雪的女王是怎样为子民们制造出梦幻的滑冰场，而如同骑士般守护了王国整整一生的女王又是怎样开创了辉煌的贸易时代。不过稚嫩的孩童们似乎更喜欢听姐妹俩的冒险故事，他们一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地让赫瑞克重复着阿伦黛尔的冰封盛夏还有那惊心动魄的阿塔霍兰之旅。

“哦，哦，我出生的时候这些早过去啦，可不比你们这些小家伙从父母那里听到的多。”赫瑞克抚着胡子哈哈笑，他只抓住了幸运的尾巴，在小小年纪时曾目睹过Anna女王令人心往神醉的皇室风采，还有她姐姐冰封在时光里的美丽容颜——当时的Anna女王已至暮年，子孙环绕在她的膝下，面容上的每道皱褶都沉淀着岁月带来的从容优雅，而她得到了魔法恩赐的姐姐已化身自然之灵，姐妹俩相处一处时，凡人与神灵的差距格外夺目，但没有任何人会说，当Elsa女王温柔拂开对方已和自己幻化一色的额角散发时，又或是Anna女王毫无顾忌一头扎进姐姐怀抱里的模样——任谁都不会否认她们是一对深爱着彼此的姐妹。

光阴能夺取你的青春靓丽，但真爱使你永恒楚楚动人。

赫瑞克更喜欢讲自己见过的那些，他教育孩子们传统的重要性——雪人在阿伦黛尔象征着亲情，也更代表了两位女王之间的羁绊，Anna女王在她三十岁时创办了第一届雪人节，之后的每一年，无论城镇还是森林，人们都会在这天亲手制作一个可爱的小雪人，向这对带来奇迹的姐妹献上最诚挚的祝福，至于你问为什么会选在盛夏——当然是因为喜欢拥抱的雪宝Olaf就出生在这个暖意盎然的季节。

“那时候用的都是真雪呐，不像现在从地窖里拿出些冰就算顶到头了，”老木匠咂咂嘴，眯着眼睛回忆起童年时见过的盛大景象，“我还记得Elsa女王年年会在这个时候来到广场，然后小孩子们可就有福啦，大家排成一个长队，挨个到女王面前许愿，只要一个眨眼的功夫，她就能把你想要的冰雕变出来！”

“哇哦——”孩子们齐齐发出赞叹的声音，接着他们就七嘴八舌地开始提问。

“那你得到过冰雕吗？”

“哦这是当然的了，从卫兵到将军，我收齐了整整一套的皇家卫队呢——”

“那，这些冰雕会融化掉吗？”

“我的孩子，魔法可比你能想象的还要持久得多——”

“那——Elsa女王为什么现在不来了呢？”

——赫瑞克顿了顿，老人收起了被艳羡目光包围时的小小得意，他的双目惆怅而温和，枯燥的大手抚摸着身前北地小女孩的皮帽：“因为我们足够幸福，战争与灾祸从不光临这片土地，还有什么比这更能让人放心的吗？所以女王认为她的时代应该过去了——她真是太过见外，明明没有任何人想让她离开——但是，哦，当然了当然了，可能还有最重要的一点——她的妹妹Anna女王，她在这里的最大牵挂，已经随着她一同离去，冰雪女王不再有停留在人间的必要了。”

提到这个小孩子们全都知道，在耳熟能详的床头故事中，无论传奇的过程被改编成了多少个版本，但所有的结局却都被赋予了同样的浪漫色彩，这些歌谣是这样吟唱的——当岁月的尽头，Anna女王尽完了她身为人王的义务时，在她的最后一个雪人节里，她的姐姐于夜色中骑着冰雪白马踏湖而来，将寿终正寝的妹妹接回了隐秘的阿塔霍兰，不舍的子民们知道，她们是上天赐予凡间的桥梁，如今终于永恒归于故乡。

也是从那天起，魔法于世间逐渐销声匿迹，信奉自然之神的北地人民并不将之称之为消逝，他们说“自然之灵只是一同去往了河流彼端”，如果不信，你听，山间偶尔跃动的风吟与静夜大地脉动的回音，都是它们时而前来探望的身影。

故事到这里往往就结束了，只是小孩子的思维极其活跃，他们总能提出大人们意想不到的问题，面包师傅家的胖小子苦恼地咬着大拇指：“可是如果Anna女王最后被接走了，我们总去献花的那座大石块下面埋的又是谁呢？爸爸一直告诉我那是她的墓碑。”

老木匠只是笑得狡黠又充满了坏心眼，他晃动着蓬松的大胡子：“哦吼小宝贝儿，这个可就要等到你长大了自己去思考了。”——反正以他当夜在湖边看到的，坐于冰雪女王身后和她一同乘骑着白马的，可是有着一头红褐色长发的年轻女孩，那是画像上Anna女王少年时的模样。

孩子们的想法来得快也去得快，得不到答案并没有使他们沮丧多久，港口的喧嚣声吸引了这群小萝卜丁们的注意力——一年一度的雪人节同时也是阿伦黛尔重要的贸易会展日，各国的商船会在今天登陆港湾展示他们的最新货色，也许只是你打个哈欠的功夫，就有两家商号签下了新的大单。都不用赫瑞克挥手，孩子们欢呼一声就追着新的热闹而去，老木匠的板凳前空了下来，有个人推着小斗车从他身前经过。

“赫瑞克，我的老爷子，您还在讲您那些老掉牙的童话呀。”来人是个小麦肤色的青年，他应该有着北地人的部分血统，这点从他浓黑的眉毛中可以得出结论，然而他又显然没有继承上本该来自于其中的虔诚，这点从他的论调中同时可以看出。

赫瑞克只是掀了下眼皮，他当然知道现在的有些年轻人在想些什么——无非就是时间过去得太久，离奇迹过于遥远的新一代对过往产生了怀疑，即使它们被记录在书册上，即使还有他这么一个老家伙不曾停歇地念叨着，但也阻拦不住越来越多长大的孩子们不再相信传统——“阿伦黛尔被自然之灵守护着”渐渐开始变为了传说，它成了守旧的死板老人们只能拿来哄哄小孩的童话故事。

德托就是这些年轻人中的一个，比起信仰虚无缥缈的魔法，他更愿意相信手中的齿轮和造船图纸，他的身上总是沾染着一股打铁味，走起路来口袋里的铁制零件叮当作响，德托有着大梦想，大到小小的阿伦黛尔根本装不下——他想要打造一艘属于自己的海船，像那些传闻里的冒险家一样融入这个大航海时代。所以德托最看不上像老赫瑞克这样的人，他们只会到处拿着传说糊弄别的蠢货，海上已经掀起了掠夺，而阿伦黛尔还傻傻相信着自然会替他们守护好峡谷沿岸！

德托干脆停了下来，他跟老木匠分享了最近新得来的传闻——英吉利海峡那边听说改良出了新型蒸汽机，比烧煤还要来得便利，塞亨马缪尔·罗伯茨抢劫了葡萄牙人的大型船队，瞧前进的方向大概是加勒比海，昨天刚登岸的荷兰佬据说正在申请私掠许可证——德托讲这些并非一时心血来潮，年轻人有着他自己的打算——也许让老古董多听听来自外界的消息，或许有天这颗腐朽顽固的脑袋也能被敲出智慧的火光呢。

德托想多了，赫瑞克只是寡淡地拿小拇指抠抠自己的耳朵，然后便一直盯着脚边，似乎地上爬着的蚂蚁都比眼前的年轻人更得他的青睐。小伙子只能窝火地停了下来，他扶起推车打算继续赶路，但令人生厌的老家伙却在他抬脚时昝了过来：“你说有个正在申请私掠许可证的家伙来到了阿伦黛尔？警惕，要警惕这样的家伙，不要与他们走的太近——我的孩子，他们有着一颗强盗的心！”

德托轻啐一口，没再理会发疯的老头子，在这样的黄金航海年代，私掠许可证是再寻常不过的一件事情，没了它你只是茫茫大海中的一头肥羊，面对强者却毫无还手之力——就像如今的阿伦黛尔一样，但是话说回来，阿伦黛尔也有着它独特的立足技巧——持续多年的港口贸易使得它与多国签订了和平条约，被套上项圈的私掠者们也只能干对着这块肥肉望眼欲穿。

德托并没把老人的告诫放在心上，然而当晚，似乎是在印证年少人的无知，老木匠的担忧终究变为了事实——炮火的轰鸣划破长夜，三十多艘大型海船如黑色幽灵般造访了这座港口城市，阿伦黛尔长达两百年的宁静被彻底打破，人们纷纷奔出房屋，尖叫和哭泣充斥了大街小巷。德托急速地赶往向沿岸，他与人流相逆跑得无比艰辛，使年轻人如此奋不顾身的源头，是那艘搁置于岸上即将完工的小型海船——那艘他建造了将近十年饱含着所有梦想的个人海船。

他摔倒了，黑夜使得脚下尤为泥泞，德托的手掌磕在尖石块上，有温热的血液流入冷硬的泥土，也许还有他的眼泪。他明白在这样震颤灵魂的炮火下，自己那艘小小的海船根本不值一提——它在顷刻间就会灰飞烟灭。

一双有力的手掌把他拽了起来：“我还以为倔驴是不会哭鼻子呢。”苍老又熟悉的嗓音在他头顶响起，其主人正是他白天还在为之恼火的臭老头。赫瑞克掰正了年轻人的腰板，“行了，要逃命就跟着大伙到悬崖上去，如果不的话，那就扶着我老人家去港口看看。”

可我觉得你走起路来比我还要快捷呢，德托老实地把这句话咽回了肚子里，他扶上老人的小臂，却几乎是被拖着一路向前来到了港口。码头已被照得灯火通明，阿伦黛尔的皇家卫队集结在整条沿岸，他们的人数并不多——阿伦黛尔本身就不是什么大国，连居民都不足数万的这个国家世代信奉着和平主义，你无法指望军队拿出足以威慑敌人的坚船利炮，至少面对着三十多艘杀气腾腾的武装海盗船，他们的力量太过渺小了。

“阿伦黛尔和诸边各国都有着和平协议，任何形式的私掠行为都是不可饶恕的违法罪行，请立刻停止您的进攻！”皇家卫队的将军依照惯例进行喊话，他大概已经做好了视死如归的准备，即使船上的炮口已经对准了他，还是没有退却半步。

“哈哈哈哈去他妈的违法犯罪，老子本来干的就是杀人掠货的勾当！私掠许可证这种鬼东西是给那群没卵蛋的怂货准备的，我布鲁多可根本用不着哈哈哈哈！”打头的船上站出一个壮硕的身影，他拿着火枪侧头对着将军比了个爆头的姿势，粗粝的笑声使得在场人心头蒙上一层浓厚的阴影。

海上绞肉机布鲁多——只怕近几年来无人不知晓他的大名，他以手法残暴迅速闻名于各个海峡，没有政府敢给他颁发私掠许可证，因为如果你看过被他劫掠后的船只，只怕连黑胡子的杀人传说都会显得温和可爱。

这样的死神今夜却光临了阿伦黛尔，布鲁多的癖好之一——绝不放过任何一个活口，连家中的山羊也是一样。逃往悬崖的数万居民要如何才能躲过这场浩劫，森林里的人们又怎么才能幸免于难，将军的声音带上了绝望：“为什么，为什么是阿伦黛尔！”

德托跪倒在地，他的梦想还没有启航，就要在今夜结束在家乡的港口了吗？

只有老木匠赫瑞克气定神闲，他端坐在一条石凳上，要说为什么他如此自信笃定——呵呵，他的那套皇家卫队冰雕可还在家里的壁柜间闪闪发光呢。

海上的狂言犹在继续：“这可真是个好问题——为什么是阿伦黛尔？”大海盗展开了双臂，“看啊，这个小小的国家是如此的美丽，又富足。有什么理由不去破坏它呢？当我听到这里的可怜虫们竟然信奉着所谓的自然之灵——自然之灵？噢哈哈哈哈哈，你们不如来信奉我手里的火枪吧！”

他拿在手里的火枪砰地一声爆出了火光，岸上却没有一个人倒下，子弹擦着将军的脸颊射中了他身后白沙堆砌的雪人，雪人爆炸出漫天散沙，喷溅了军人一身的白霜，布鲁多像是看到什么好笑的事情乐不可支，笑得前仰后合，他这一动倒让德托看清了立于他身后阴影处的一张面孔。

“——是你！”突然爆发的年轻嗓音让所有的目光在此聚焦，德托气得脸色煞白指着那个身影怒吼，“是你这个荷兰佬！你明明发誓不对阿伦黛尔有任何恶意！我今天还和你同饮过一杯麦酒！”德托恶狠狠地朝地上吐了口吐沫，他也想把吐沫吐到自己的脸上去，老爷子的劝告只隔了半天时光就抽上他的面颊。

那人被骤然喊得一惊，连忙胡乱摆手：“不，不，我是被胁迫的，布鲁多绑架了我的船队——”他剩下的话被子弹刺穿，随着后脑的洞口汩汩流淌在了甲板。布鲁多显然不满意自己的乐子被这样打断，他阴恻恻的脸在火把的照射下更显鬼魅异常，只杀一个人当然不能抚慰他的心情，所以大海盗为自己选好了下一个目标——他命令船上所有的炮口都对准那个胆敢打断他笑声的倒霉鬼。

在劫难逃让年轻人变得有些木然，他想起身边的老人——老木匠竟然纹丝不动一点没有要逃的意思——没想到自己倒和他死在了一处，他突然发现自己的小船就停在十米外的地板上，它看上去似乎损毁不大，但也只是到此为止了——密集的炮火下它当然不可能再幸运下去，德托眼眶湿润了，自长大以来他第一次想要祈祷传说成真，如果自然之灵真的守护着阿伦黛尔，那请您睁开沉睡的双眼吧！

然后，风起了。

老神在在的赫瑞克突然变得极度亢奋，他浑浊的老眼似乎闪现了往昔的光芒，德托听到他在喃喃着：“啊，是的，是的，每次都先是风，它总是跑得最快——”

接着是火，灯火通明连成一片的海盗船在一瞬间陷入完全的黑暗，在海盗们惊慌失措地如无头苍蝇般在甲板上乱撞时，海面开始波动——阿伦黛尔夏夜的海通常是静逸无波的，通常是这样——然而此刻的它掀起了滔天巨浪，一道高于一道的海水形成巨墙，几欲将木制的船体拍碎。

岸上的人还在惊异于自身的无恙以及为眼前的景象目瞪口呆，大地传来了隆隆的震颤，德托被晃得差点站不稳脚，他慌忙抓住赫瑞克的肩膀，却见老人目光灼灼望着北山的方向，那里的数个山尖在晃动，接着德托就意识到那不是山尖——传说中的大地巨人跨越过山脉向这边踏足而来。

海盗船上陷入死寂，喘息过后集中爆发了惊恐的尖叫，他们拼命操控船桨，只想马上逃离这个鬼地方——可惜，已收起巨浪将风头让给巨人的水灵又怎么可能放他们离开。海盗们划得满身大汗，却发现船身只是在原地打转，风还调皮地忽左忽右，配合着火灵跳蹿于各个船头，它们宛如幽灵一会儿燃烧了这个人的头发，一会儿又将另个人倒挂上桅杆。

德托面对着一海面的鬼哭狼嚎，终于找回了自己的声音，他不敢置信地低头望着赫瑞克，老爷子只是从白胡子下回给他了一个得意的笑：“没错，就是我老掉牙童话里的那几位，接下来，哦，让我想想接下来肯定就是——”

“呀吼——”白白滚滚的身影摇晃着出现在码头，没有人注意到他是怎么来的，毕竟雪人节嘛，遍地都是白色的雪人，就算有那么一两个会走会说话的似乎也不是那么引人注目——才怪！！！！德托发出了少女才有的尖叫，他几乎要跳到老木匠的身上去了——“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，雪人活了！！！！！！”

老木匠的胡子被他揪得生疼，他一巴掌抽开这个冒失鬼，就说现在的年轻人啊，一门心思想着出海去闯，连小时候听的故事都忘得差不多了。

“Hi！Olaf！”赫瑞克想起了曾经和雪人手拉手一起滑冰的时光，雪宝看到他在挥手，朝这边压低了眉头仔细打量，然后他哈地一声跳了起来，摇摇摆摆冲着跑了过来，给了老朋友一个ice口味的抱抱：“赫瑞克！好——久不见！！！！你变得一脸褶子我差点认不出来了！”

“哦呵呵Olaf——毕竟我们快有一百年没见面了，再晚点你大概只能对着我墓碑上的照片去辨认了！”赫瑞克像小时候那样拿脸颊蹭着雪宝的大脑袋，雪人被他的大胡子扎得咯咯直笑，然后他看到了一旁手足无措的德托，刚想打个招呼就被不远处地面上的某个物体吸引了注意。

“噢——”雪宝悲声扑在那个四分五裂的假雪人上，他捡起白沙里闪亮小裙子，“她穿着这么漂亮的裙子，可她竟然被人杀掉了——噢——”雪宝的鼻子一抽一抽。

“——What？Olaf你说谁被人谋杀了？”湖面飘来清脆的女声，赫瑞克含着热泪扭转过身体，是那里——位于湖心的中央，一匹闪耀着冰雪光芒的白马缓步而来，它的四蹄踏在如镜的水面，而在于其上，白发的神灵身后坐着她的妹妹——赫瑞克的耳边响起缥缈的歌谣，他在有生之年终于再次见到了自己的女王。

“The queens of Arendelle.”德托从唇间溢出一句轻喃，像雪花落地般柔软，他害怕这是一个美丽的梦境，而自己太过大声会惊走梦中的仙子。

“The queens of Arendelle!”白马触及到湖的边缘，它静静停了下来，马上的人看样子并没有走上岸来的意思，皇家卫队的军人们忽然如梦初醒般半跪行礼，他们的虔诚根刻于骨血，这世间有什么比信仰跨越过时空站于你的面前更激动人心！

“The queens of Arendelle！!”从悬崖上爆发出撼摇山壁的呼喊，被忠诚的士兵强行架走逃难的现任国王带头垂首，阿伦黛尔的子民向他们的女王致敬，那是他们的祖先，是桥梁，是这片土地上所有人都热爱着的奇迹。

风、火、水、大地，一切都平静无声，这场景过于壮丽——巨人于湖对面伫足不动，风火乖巧栖息在女王们的身侧，水承载着她们，天地间只有那两个人在散发着柔和的光芒——当你见到了自然，你无法不为之倾心伏拜，连海盗们都掐紧了嗓子不敢在这无与伦比的自然之前造次。

他们可能又想跑了，还正巧让闲来无事的雪宝直接抓住，他竖起了一根树枝做成的手指：“你知道吗？破坏别人的传统节日是非常非常没礼貌的事情，你们不会还没道歉就想走了吧——哦！”他想起了什么，抖抖手中的小裙子，“你们还要向她道歉，这个小女孩本该拥有美好的一天，你们让它提前结束掉了。”

那只是个假雪人——离午夜也仅差一个钟头而已——布鲁多很想破口大骂，这个脑子坏掉的雪人竟然要他向一堆白沙道歉，如果是平时暴戾的他早就在对方脑袋上开了四五个洞了，可他不敢——阿伦黛尔走出童话的自然之灵使大海盗由衷感到惧怕。

于是布鲁多打算低头认怂，向沙子道歉总比没了小命强，他只想息事宁人赶快离开这个邪门地方。但排于第五位的自然之灵似乎并不觉得这是个好提议，白马将姐妹二人送到了布鲁多的船下，海盗枭首情不自禁倒退了几步——明明他占据了制高点，但却觉得自己才是仰望的那一方。

“Anna，你觉得Olaf的方案怎么样？要这么轻易地放过他吗？”白发白裙的女王转头问她的妹妹，红发的少女摇了摇头，她的黑色风衣和姐姐的长裙对比鲜明：“Elsa，虽然我们从小被教育要宽容，但是——你要知道，如果我们没有出现的话，现在这里会是什么样子。”

Anna耸了耸肩，做了个you know的表情，Elsa挑眉点头，表示认同妹妹的观点。

“而且如果我们放他走，谁知道他下次又要去掠夺哪一个无辜的城市呢（布鲁多发誓说自己绝不再犯，却被姐妹俩直接无视）——so，我们该拿他怎么办呢？”

这画面有些好笑，五大三粗的海盗带着手下们痛哭流涕地求饶，两个美丽的女孩在船下皱眉沉思，相似的脸庞挂着如出一辙的苦恼表情。

“啊！”

“啊！”

两人同步雀跃出声，继而相望着对方共同说道：“我想到了！”

她们开始一起轻笑，Elsa手掩在唇边：“第37893次了。”

“Yes！”Anna抹掉眼角笑出的泪花。

姐妹之间奇妙的互动看得旁人一头雾水，雪宝用树枝挡在自己连门牙都遮不住的嘴前，和赫瑞克偷偷说道：“It’s OK，她们每天都要这样一次，又或者两次，有时也会三次——自从Anna到了阿塔霍兰，她们每当说了相同的话就会这个样子。”

“可——这不会显得有些傻吗？”赫瑞克飞起了上嘴唇，他觉得自己心中的女王们正在走下神坛。

“Come on！”雪宝无所谓地摆摆手，“姐妹们待在一起时总会傻傻的。”

哦，至少我家的孙女们并不这样，赫瑞克悄悄把抬高的眉毛放回原处，这世间大概只有单纯的雪人觉得这样的姐妹日常完全没有问题。

而那边，姐妹俩已经达成一致，她们默契地用眼神做好了交流，于是Elsa礼让地将手抬向Anna，Anna回以一个优雅的微笑，终于向胆战心惊的海盗头子下达宣判，她清清嗓子：“你知道吗？水是有记忆的。”

布鲁多直觉判断不妙，他开始往船舱里跑，Elsa没有理会，她矜持地抬起手臂：“Wow~已经好久没有做这样的事情了。”

“感到紧张？”

“No——我永远对自己的魔力充满信心。”

布鲁多逃进了船舱，却发现水珠从四面八方的木板上沁出，渐渐于空气中凝聚成型，他发出今晚最惊悚的叫声，往任何能寻找到的地方逃窜，然而无论他躲到哪里都有冰制的人形在他面前逐渐显现——整艘船的每个角落都遍布着他过往杀掉的冤魂。

惊叫四起，三十多艘海盗船中恐惧的哭喊此起彼伏，作为帮凶们的海盗不比自家的头儿好到哪去，到处都有被冰人追赶的身影，终于有人受不了跳进了海里，他们觉得干脆淹死一了百了也比被鬼魂索命强上不少——他们的希望落空了，海浪又把他们送回了甲板，继续接受自己曾施与他人身上的酷刑。

风吹起船帆，只是短短的几分钟，鬼哭狼嚎声便离开了这片海岸。Elsa直到那些巨大的船影消逝在夜色深处，才再次看向Anna，她显得有些犹豫：“恩——你有没有觉得这样有些残忍？”

Anna也有点发愣，说真的她没有想到来自记忆中的幽灵竟如此之多，数量可观到令人发毛，但她最后还是摊开了手：“Well——这只能怪他们自己，如果他们过去能仁慈一点，或许情况就不会如此糟糕。”

“你说的对。”Elsa勒马转向，同情是不该落在杀人狂头上的，她的确想得多了。

悬崖上的人们已经来到了港口，与涌出森林的同伴乌压压站满了沿岸，临近水边的王国正要躬身行礼：“祖——”

“No.”Anna坚决地伸手打住，这是她的第——自己也记不清是多少代子孙了，如果放任他喊的话只怕前面要加上一串的“祖”字，Anna现在拥有着美丽的少女外貌，并不想被一个看起来比自己还要大的后裔叫奶奶，不，当然不。

国王只好转向另一位女王，在他开口前就被Anna又一次拒绝了：“不，我的姐姐也不。”

于是中年的国王无奈地跟随子民一起称呼起The queens of Arendelle——“二位想要回王宫看看吗？它在这些年里做了一些有趣的变动。”

他两位任性的祖辈只是对视一眼，微笑着婉拒了他的邀请。

所以，我们是时候回家了吗？Elsa看到她的妹妹眼里写着这样的疑问。

Okay，现在就走吧，Anna得到了同样来自眼神的回答。

“——祈祷棉花糖他们的你比我猜还没结束。”白发女王听到来自身后的小声嘀咕，她笑着摇摇头转向国王：“阿伦黛尔被治理得很好，我们感到欣慰，但是也许是时候要迈出一些脚步了——魔法永恒存在，可人类的未来应该是科技。”

国王若有所思，Elsa又望向远处的德托，那个年轻人正在检查着自己的小船并且发出一声哀叹——它终究还是遭受了破坏，船舵被不知哪里撞进驾驶舱的大石块砸坏，未来的船长愁眉苦脸，却发现一个冰制的新船舵赫然在他眼前显现，它有着精美的纹路，细致的造型，摸上去却并不冰凉，比他之前的那个好上一百倍，德托诧异抬首，只看到骑着白马的身影踏水而去——她们黑白分明，却契合到浑然一体，她们的长发在风中飘扬交汇，将俗世远远地抛在脑后。

“Goodbye~”风灵托起雪宝，追逐着伙伴而去，他在空中挥动着自己的树枝手臂和老朋友告别，“我会替你向棉花糖、雪泥、雪浆、雪崩、雪安、冰花、冰电、雪纷、雪飞、冰晶、暴风雪、冰袋、冰球，还有威廉问好的~”

“Goodbye,Olaf.”赫瑞克向童年的玩伴挥挥手。

“Goodbye, The queens of Arendelle.”德托站在他的身后。

Goodbye，阿伦黛尔盛夏夜的奇迹。森林与城镇的居民唱起共同的歌谣——

Na na na heyana

Hahiyaha naha

Naheya heya na yanuwa

Hanahe yunuwana

Na na na heyana

Hahiyaha naha

Naheya heya na yanuwa

Hanahe yunuwana

阿伦黛尔被自然之灵守护着，风、火、水、大地，以及永恒的两位女王。

END


End file.
